One example of non-volatile memory uses variable resistance memory elements that may be set to either low or high resistance states, and can remain in that state until subsequently re-set to the initial condition. The variable resistance memory elements are individually connected between two orthogonally extending conductors (typically bit and word lines) where they cross each other in a two-dimensional array. The state of such a memory element is typically changed by proper voltages being placed on the intersecting conductors. An example of an array of variable resistive elements and associated diodes is given in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2009/0001344.